Flash Displaced
by Flashfan2002
Summary: wally west twenty six years from now is going to abandon everything his uncle taught him to fix one mistake. this is my first fic so be nice I might make this an on-going story if I get good review if I don't I will put this up for adoption PS if you don't understand a term if probably because Im English
1. reflecting

Displaced

Summary: 26 years from now Wally west who has been flash for twenty five years will abandon everything his uncle taught him to fix one mistake

26 years from now

The cemetery was closed but not to every man. A man who appeared to be made of yellow energy walked through the graves reflecting on his life every single moment every year, every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute, every single second. They all mattered to this one man who had lost everything apart from a very few things he has lost his children his wife and time. He has spent years counting on the moment he will ever know precious seconds. He could have been spending time with son and daughter he could have actually been there for the high school graduation he could have been there when Linda died of cancer two years ago.

This man's name was Wallace Rudolph West the hero that was abused until he was ten years old and moved in with his twenty year old aunt iris and uncle Barry they were not his biological parents but they were his true parents his mother and father. Barry was dead for five years and came back six years after he died that was a great day a day when Irey and Jai met Grandpa Barry who was 33 for the first time.

"Gideon how much time will be lost if I jump to 2021" the computer AI replied with "ten weeks and 2 day and 5 hours and 23 seconds" Wally ordered his suit to deactivate and in a blinding flash of light a normal 43 year old stud in front of a shared grave stone that read Linda Park-West and Jai Francisco West. Wally knelt down and uttered "Don't worry soon none of this will have happened


	2. running

**Hi this is the second chapter I hope your enjoying this once this is done I might do a Wally whump story by the way the future wears a red version of the future flash's costume from the new 52 and present wally wears a costume with a yellow torso and cowl black arms with red gloves and black leggings with red boot and the kid flash logo from young justice. Also when I refer to the present in this I mean 2021 and this will result I less confusion with future stories**

After paying his respect Wally transformed into his crimson clad alter ego once more and began running but unknown to him Barry Allen earth's greatest blue lantern watched and whispered "please don't let him win". Barry flying at the speed of time using the speed force he quickly caught up to Wally but upon seeing this Wally screamed "don't you dare try to stop me".

They began fighting like animals Wally removed Barry's ring and knocked him out soon after wally broke the time barrier and experienced every moment of his life.

Thirty five years ago

An eight year old Wally was hiding in his room from his abusive father as he cried and begged god to let him die. His prayers were not answered and his father burst into his room and shouted things like "you're worthless" and "I should have put you down when you born" while he beat Wally after the beating Wally removed his makeshift first aid kit and began wrapping bandages on his arm but the pain would not leave him. It would remain forever.

Central city psychiatrist office the present

The 23 year old Wally west was discussing his troubles with a forty something black woman made easier by having a public id "so tell me about you dream again" said the therapist. Wally began narrating what happened in the dream "it start with as kid flash running alongside Uncle Barry then he start decaying and he says he should have let Rudolph kill me and then I'm in my 7 year old body in my old house and my Da…. Rudolph comes in and he start beating the crap out me and then he turns into zoom and says that god made him zoom so he punish me and then he rips my heart and I die.

The therapist was to say something when Wally disappeared

The Nevada desert

The figure that had took Wally to the desert stopped and threw Wally to the ground. Wally got up and asked he the man who he was the man replied "I'm you".

 **To be continued**

 **Whoever's reading this thank you since this is a story based on a comic I'm thinking of replying to comments/reviews in a letters page sort of way I want you to give me ideas what to call it and also review and give me advice**


	3. stolen tine

Wally sat there in the Nevada dust in shock how was this possible shouldn't the time line be destroying itself because he just touched another him that's what back to the future says.

"What the frack is going on" wally asked still in deep shock". "I'm you from the future and what year is it said future Wally. "Never mind all that matters is that finish this" cried Future Wally suddenly they heard a portal open and they saw the blue lantern Barry run out the portal with fury and sympathy in his eyes at the same time he knew that the uncontrollable time jumps that only affected Wally had done to his mind whenever wally ran for a minute he would jump one hour into the future and he would bring all the other speedsters with him. He remembered how Wally had damaged the speed fighting mirror master. "Wally you have to stop this." Future Barry shouted "I know what's it like when the powers take control, come with me and we can fix this".

For a few seconds it looked like Future Wally would say yes but instead he turned around and vibrated his and place on Wally's shoulder Barry ran at the speed of light and shared the speed force energy that was pumping into Wally.

Future Wally just shouted "no" in shock this wasn't meant to happen now he had to put Barry inside of the savage speed force as well, the place where speedster can't ride the lighting anymore. But the sick twisted Wally that hailed from the future new what had to be done he picked both of them up by the neck and began vibrating them they now looked like the parts if him that weren't covered by red armour plating. After a few they just disappeared.

Wally asked Gideon to perform a scan on him and the speed force Gideon result was "damage to the speed has been averted also you are 20 years younger than the last time I performed a san. Wally smiled and transformed back into his true formed and smiled.

He ran back to Central city laughing all the way. He found his old penthouse well his new penthouse at the moment.

He decided to run up the walls like he use to he hadn't done this in a long time when he got to the top he ate his favourite food big heaping piles of everything. Then he saw Linda and he remembered he had a second chance memories were flowing into him at the same he could run.

He ran up to her and kissed her like he never had in the old universe and told her to wait a nano second. One ata second later he came with a diamond and proposed to her two months earlier than he should have. He was going have the good moments come early and that bad never happen. Next on the agenda conceive Jai and Irey one week and 2 day and five and 20 seconds earlier than he should have.

the story heats up this should be a soap opera


	4. a better life

"Wally I…" Linda managed to say before Gideon cut her off "What the hell was that" Linda screamed in shock "it's my new computer AI that came with my new suit what was it you was going to say Gideon".

Gideon replied "Mirror Master is holding the flash museum hostage I recommend in order to avert the crisis it is sensible to act now". "Thanks Gideon Wally" replied. Linda still in shock asked him about the new suit and he just told her that if he she wasn't assigned to report it she'd see it on the fast lane as he was doing an interview on it with Lois Lane. He was so going to enjoy flirting with Clark's girl and him being able to do nothing about it.

"Don't worry babe I'll be back in a flash" Wally said to Linda even thought by the time she would hear it he" he' be back.

The run to the museum was not pleasant he got a few other flashbacks on the way. One of them including his sister Melanie

20 years from now Keystone City…. Or what's left of it in the original timeline

"you bastard how can you even think of this" Melanie West will say just as she will throw the scolding cup of coffee at Wally's face it will not break as Wally will catch it and then he will kill her with tears in his eyes and after he shall whisper "soon this won't have to have happened" then he shall run.

13 years ago Blue Valley a nice little town that's a half hour drive from Central City

Wally was getting beaten for like usual but today it was for reasons unknown but it was probably something like breathing to lout or some other stupid thing. Every day It was the same routine get up make yourself breakfast morning whipping go to school or do your chores and then get beaten but last night he had his worthless carved into his arm and he also had watch his sister Melanie get beaten that was the part of it all.

He wanted to be like the Green lanterns or The Flash he'd even settle for being like atom or blue beetle. Heck even the flying rodent from Gotham or animal man would be great.

Wally fought through the pain and got to his sister and carried her into her room and he went to his room. Wally was a smart cookie a month ago he'd found his moms phone and saw it had a signal he knew what he had to do he saw Aunt iris's number she' listen to him and also her boyfriend/foster brother was a scientist for police and also he'd heard they living together so he was calling the police as well technically. He went into speed dial and found Iris's number and clicked then she answered and asked how her little angel was and he just replied with "Rudy's hurting us".

One year from now in the original timeline

Wally, Linda, Bart, Iris, Don and Dawn and Barry will go through a portal to the justice leagues metro tower and city on the moon. Barry will repeatedly ask what will happen and when they get through the portal all he hears is the word surprise as every member of every League will congratulate on his return from the speed force he will have been dead for five years but will have returned six years after he died that day that shall never happen will have been a day of great celebration as the so called messiah will have returned but that shall happen earlier now.

The savage speed force a world away from time

Wally woke up to an unexpected surprise he thought all the time travel stuff and the future Barry was all a dream Barry was dead or so he thought he woke up to an older Barry in a blue lantern uniform and his Barry with his cowl down.

In response Wally may or may not have urinated.

The present

Wally was fighting Mirror Master in the rogues display at the flash museum. He took a woman Hostage so in response Wally began running beside mirrors and destroying them. Mirror master was entering the mirror-verse but his arm was outside of the mirror pulling in the woman and when that mirror broke and his arm fell to the floor and a loud scream was heard. Wally just smiled


End file.
